No Big Dill
'No Big Dill '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Lumpy * Lammy * Mr. Pickels Featuring * Jerky Appearances * Seth * Truffles (on a poster) Plot At the park, Lumpy is shown eating a sandwich. All that remains is a pickle pierced to a toothpick, then that is eaten too. Lammy approaches and hands him a poster, saying she lost her best friend. Lumpy sees the poster is for a missing pickle, leading him to believe that he ate it. Lammy hands a poster to Seth before calling out sadly for Mr. Pickles to return. Lumpy feels guilty for what he apparently did. Then he sees Jerky nearby, eating a jar of pickles, and gets an idea. Distracting the pig, Lumpy swipes a pickle from the jar and shows it to Lammy, who only sees it as a different pickle, so Lumpy throws it away. He repeats the process numerous times over, getting the same result. Jerky eventually gets hungry and reaches into the jar, realizing all the pickles are gone. Then he sees all his pickles littered on the ground; Seth picks some up until the angry Jerky takes them from him. Meanwhile, Lumpy walks a depressed Lammy home. Soon he gets another idea. Lammy hears a knock on her door, opening it up to find Lumpy in a pickle costume. She is suspicious at first. Lumpy puts on a fake moustache to top his disguise. Due to her mental state, she believes he is Mr. Pickles and struggles to lift him back inside. It is shown that the real Mr. Pickles was just hiding all along. He takes a peek through a window to discover the imposter having a tea party with Lammy. As she is occupied rummaging through the fridge, Lumpy sneaks outside. As he pees in a bush, he is oblivious to Mr. Pickles putting a hive of bees in his costume, until it is too late when he puts the costume back on. Lumpy feels a stinging sensation and runs around as the bees attack him. He bumps into Jerky, who begins strangling him for ruining his lunch. The bees escape from Lumpy's costume and swarm all over Jerky, stinging him to a swollen bloody mass. Lumpy is relieved that it's over. But Mr. Pickles grabs a piece of thread from his outfit and runs. The costume shrinks until Lumpy's eyes and organs are squeezed out, reducing him to the size and shape of an actual pickle. Another knock is heard on Lammy's door, this time coming from the real Mr. Pickles. Lammy has a heartfelt reunion and continues her tea party with him. The other pickles from earlier show up at the door and get invited inside. After the credits, Seth walks upon Lumpy's pickle-like body and proceeds to eat it. Moral "''Leave 'em alone and they'll come home." Deaths # Jerky is stung to death. # Lumpy is squeezed and compressed. Trivia * Truffles appears on one of the posters Lammy hands out. * The moral is a piece of the nursery rhyme "Little Bo Peep". Ironically, the episode is about a sheep looking for something she lost. * The idea for this episode was actually conceived a while ago, according to the director. Category:Season 58 episodes Category:Fan Episodes